warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Mars
| connections = Ceres Earth Phobos | relay = N/A }} Mars is a planet under Grineer control, with skirmishes and several Crossfire missions with the Corpus. Mars is the fourth planet accessible to players, and it becomes accessible by defeating the Specter in the Mars Junction on Earth after completing the required tasks. The Assassination Target for Mars is Lieutenant Lech Kril, located in the mission node War. Lieutenant Lech Kril drops the component blueprints for the parts of the Warframe. Mars is the only planet to feature the Grineer Settlement Tileset as its primary environment. Mars was originally inhabited by a civilization that worshiped the golden 'Skymen'. The Grineer eventually invaded the planet in their usual violent manner and exterminated the locals, with Baro Ki'Teer being the only known survivor of the invasion. It is also the possible place of origin of the Warframe. Since Update: Plains of Eidolon, Maroo's Bazaar was relocated from Earth to Mars. Enemies Invasion Missions: The Infested will always appear as an "Opposing" faction during Invasion missions. Spy Missions: Special enemy variants have a chance of spawning during Spy missions. Survival Missions: The following lists below do not apply to Survival missions. Missions Notes *Due to the split Corpus and Grineer ownership of Mars, faction incursions have a higher chance of occurring, including on missions that normally do not feature said incursions such as Mobile Defense. *An immense object can be seen above the clouds in space; the object appears to be a Grineer Asteroid base and possibly one of Mars's two moons, either Deimos or Phobos. This is quite remarkable for how large the object is seen in space, perhaps making it the largest Grineer mining operation to date. *Although the Grineer are supposed to have recently occupied the planet (or that it is one of their most recent occupations at any rate) there are signs of very old Grineer-like equipment scattered and rusting in some places, this either suggests that the Grineer were previously here before but had to evacuate at some point, or something about Mars rusts and corrodes metals at an accelerated rate. *The planet is littered with massive wind generators, providing what appears to be the majority of the planet's power, and various pumps and water bays are used to filter and process water. *Mars is currently one of three planets, the other two being Earth and Uranus, where wild creatures are encounterable. Tips *Lieutenant Lech Kril can drop Gallium in quantities of up to two. *During Crossfire missions, both the Corpus and the Grineer will activate the opposing faction's security systems. *Mars is the best Planet to farm Salvage, due to the fact that Salvage is the only non-rare Resource on the planet. Trivia *Mars is named after the Roman God of war; both the god and planet are associated with war and death. *Mission nodes on Mars are usually named after real life geographical locations on the planet or aspects of Greek or Roman culture. **''Alator'' was the God of Celtic Britain, invoked in an inscription at Barkway, Hertfordshire, which links him with Gaulish Mars. **''Ara'' was one of the 48 Greek constellations described by the 2nd century astronomer Ptolemy. **''Ares'' is the original Greek name for Mars. **''Augustus'' was the first Emperor of the Roman Empire. **''Hellas, ''Syrtis, Tharsis and Vallis are all names related to Martian geography. **''Gradivus'' was one of the gods by whom a general or soldiers might swear an oath to be valorous in battle. **''Martialis'' means "from Mars". **''Olympus'' was the home of the Greek Gods in Greek mythology, it's also the name of the Highest mountain on Mars and in our solar system: Olympus Mons. **A Spear is a pole weapon consisting of a shaft with a pointed head which became the standard weapon of Roman legionaries for a period of time. **''Ultor'' is named after one of Mars' epithets, Mars Ultor ("Mars the Avenger" in Latin). **''War'' reflects Mars' role as the Roman God of War. *The fact that both the Corpus and the Grineer are present on Mars is a nod to The Gradivus Dilemma, which ended with the Grineer taking over several nodes originally controlled by the Corpus. **Along with the Infested-controlled Dark Sectors, this makes Mars the first (and so far, the only) planet where all three major enemy factions are present. **Mars was a purely Corpus-controlled planet from until , when several nodes were given to the Grineer. *When originally released, Mars had the snowy Corpus Outpost tileset as its environment, which did not reflect the red, sandy environment that Mars has. This was fixed in , with the Grineer Settlement tileset replacing Corpus Outpost as the main planetary tileset to better reflect Mars' appearance. **Due to an additional change in the Specters of the Rail update, Fieldron samples drop on this planet, even though the Grineer control almost all the nodes on the planet. Whether this is an inconsistent error, or a nod to the fact that the Corpus used to completely control Mars, is unknown. **Upon reflecting changes after the previous Star Chart UI was replaced in . Snowy spots are view-able on Mars' surface where the Corpus reside in their Corpus Outposts. *The Grineer conquest of the planet was referenced in the Sands of Inaros quest. Media Warframe - Mars - War - Assassination - Boss Nef Anyo -PS4 Gameplay HD- Patch History *Olympus is now a Disruption node. *Moved Olympus mobile defense from Mars Olympus to Tharsis to replace ice planet Hijack. *Adjusted some of the PBR materials on Mars in the Navigation skybox. *Relocation of Maroo's Bazaar from Earth to Mars. *Phobos Tileset is now on Mars, and all Phobos missions are now on Asteroid Tileset. }} de:Mars es:Marte fr:Mars ru:Марс Category:Planets Category:Missions Category:Corpus Category:Closed Beta Category:Grineer